


Everyone Loves Ray

by arsenicArtist



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is In Love With Ray Palmer, Gen, Texting, The Endgame Ship Is Yet To Be Determined, chat fic, seriously everyone flirts with ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicArtist/pseuds/arsenicArtist
Summary: Prof.Stein Hello, students! This group chat is here for easy access to the other members of your study group. The study group will consist of two different parties, people who volunteered to help those who need help with their work, (Ray Palmer, Kendra Saunders, and Jefferson Jackson) and those who desperately need help with their work, (Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Sara Lance, and Carter Hall). As well as Mr. Hunter, who is here for his training.—-Ray Palmer volunteers to be a part of a study group and everyone falls in love with him in the group chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’m back with yet another chat fic, I just love these things! This one takes place in high school, not college, though.

**Ray.Palmer** created group  **_Study Buddies!_ ** , and added  **bibibaby** ,  **Prof.Stein** ,  **myLEG** ,  **momfriend** ,  **illmaceyou** ,  **icecoldbaby** ,  **hotterthanhell** ,  **Rip.Hunter** !

 

**Prof.Stein** Hello, students! This group chat is here for easy access to the other members of your study group. The study group will consist of two different parties, people who volunteered to help those who need help with their work, (Ray Palmer, Kendra Saunders, and Jefferson Jackson) and those who  _ desperately  _ need help with their work, (Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Sara Lance, and Carter Hall). As well as Mr. Hunter, who is here for his training.

 

**Prof.Stein** But, “work” does not exactly have to mean grades. It also applies to how well they work with others. Which refers to everyone in the latter category.

 

**Prof.Stein** You will both have online sessions, from here, and live sessions, held in my classroom from the end of the school day to 5pm on fridays. Normally, extracurriculars and clubs aren't supposed to be held on fridays, but this was an extreme case. 

 

**Prof.Stein** I will not be present in the chat, Mr. Hunter will be supervising here, but I will be there for our friday sessions. But today, I will be on for about an hour to answer any questions you may have.

 

**bibibaby** my grades are fine why am i here

 

**Prof.Stein** Your attitude towards anything relating to school and its rules trumps anything your grades can say.

 

**bibibaby** fair enough

 

**Prof.Stein** Now, why don’t you all state your first and last name, grade, and pronouns!

 

**icecoldbaby** no

 

**Prof.Stein** Also, myself and Mr.Hunter have complete control of how long you will be participating in study group and can extend and shorten it as we please!

 

**icecoldbaby** god fine

 

**icecoldbaby** leonard snart senior he/him

 

**hotterthanhell** mick

 

**Prof.Stein** Full name Mick, you wouldn’t want to be in study group all year would you?

 

**hotterthanhell** end of 2015, halfway through my junior year, last hour, I walk in to the classroom to threaten my detention away, and what do I see?

 

**Prof.Stein** You see  _ nothing,  _ Mick with no last name, pronouns, or grade.

 

**hotterthanhell** mmmhmmmm

 

**icecoldbaby** I’m so proud 

 

**bibibaby** what did you see mick

 

**hotterthanhell** you’ll find out someday bibibaby

 

**icecoldbaby** maybe we should get back to introductions?

 

**bibibaby** right

 

**bibibaby** sara lance junior she/her 

 

**momfriend** kendra saunders, junior, and she/her!

 

**illmaceyou** carter hall senior him

 

 **myLEG** Jefferson Jackson, call me Jax, sophomore he/him

 

**myLEG** ok just so everyone knows im not here cause i thought it looked like fun, im here cause i need the extra credits while im in the hospital cause i broke my leg. im leaving once it heals

 

**icecoldbaby** no one cares

 

**myLEG** rude

 

**bibibaby** ok snart i think were gonna have t have a talk about ur user name here

 

**bibibaby** sounds way too much like mine 

 

**bibibaby** and thats plagiarism which is ILLEGAL

 

**icecoldbaby** fuck the law

 

**hotterthanhell** lol

 

**Rip.Hunter** Hello, everyone! I’ll be your guide and mentor on this chat, and I’ll also be attending your Friday sessions. Professor Stein is my mentor during my training program, and suggested this could give me some experience dealing with students, and I agreed to mentor you while Professor Stein is busy with his work.

 

 **Prof.Stein** Speaking of, I’ll have to be on my way now. Good luck, Mr. Hunter! 

 

**icecoldbaby** yeah good luck lol

 

**Rip.Hunter** Thank you, Professor!

 

**bibibaby** ThAnK yOu, PrOfEsSoR!

 

**Prof.Stein** left the chat!

  
  
  


**Rip.Hunter** thank god

 

**Rip.Hunter** that man is so much bloody stress

 

**Rip.Hunter** my entire career is riding on him

 

**Rip.Hunter** changed his name to  **ripitup**

 

**hotterthanhell** what just happened

 

**ripitup** the prof left so i can stop acting like a fuckin Boy Scout

 

**myLEG** hot damn

 

**illmaceyou** unexpected

 

**Ray.Palmer** Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!

 

**hotterthanhell** ew its palmer

 

**Ray.Palmer** Rude. :(

 

**icecoldbaby** get over it 

 

**ripitup** so anyway

 

**ripitup** im only here to make sure you guys dont like

 

**ripitup** send nudes or anything

 

**ripitup** but i dont actually care what you do as long as im getting a good recommendation from the professor

 

**ripitup** dont need you lot to muck that up

 

**bibibaby** good to know

 

**bibibaby** anyway 

 

**bibibaby** who’s Ray.Palmer and why is his username so lame

 

**hotterthanhell** cause he’s a little bitch boi that’s why 

 

**momfriend** well that was rude! 

 

**momfriend** I like ray just fine, he’s a really nice guy!

 

**Ray.Palmer** Aw, thanks Kendra! 

 

**Ray.Palmer** Sara’s right, though. My username is kinda lame! 

 

**Ray.Palmer** changed their name to  **RayofSunshine** !

 

**bibibaby** that was weirdly adorable 

 

**icecoldbaby** i… agree

 

**RayofSunshine** Thank you! Everyone is so nice in his chat! Except for Mick.

 

**hotterthanhell** savage, haircut 

  
**hotterthanhell** savage


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what its friday, in the basement, and rip is british?

**bibibaby** where are we meeting??  

 

**icecoldbaby** probably the profs room

 

**myLEG** no the GSA kids use his room after school

 

**ripitup** we're meeting in the basement

 

**hotterthanhell** I've decided to drop out of school,  it wasn't nice knowing you 

 

**momfriend** ??? 

 

**icecoldbaby** that place is fucking creepy there's no way I'm going down there

 

**bibibaby** what a child

 

**icecoldbaby** um excuse you

 

**bibibaby** only a BIG BABY would be afraid of the basement

 

**icecoldbaby** I am nOT A BIG BABY

 

**illmaceyou** ur both children

 

**ripitup** anyway,  basement,  now, if any of you aren't there your sentence is extended by three weeks

 

**momfriend** sentence? 

 

**ripitup** oops I mean FUN STUDY TIME!! : D

 

**momfriend** Touchè

 

**\---** after the session---

 

**momfriend** what the f u c k just happened

 

**icecoldbaby** it was meh

 

**RayofSunshine** are you kidding????? we played poker!!!  _ stein won _

 

**icecoldbaby** i mean i guess

 

**illmaceyou** i can’t believe how lame rip is in real life

 

**illmaceyou** also hes british????? 

 

**icecoldbaby** yeah that was weird

 

**bibibaby** im still not over carter trying to kiss kendra and her slapping him 

 

**momfriend** i told him no!!! but did he listen? 

 

**hotterthanhell** nope

 

**myLEG** i cant believe kendra killed carter hall 

 

**bibibaby** my kink is kendra slapping the shit out of guys who dont know when to stop

 

**momfriend** aw guys<3

 

**illmaceyou** i hate all of you

 

**bibibaby** good :-)

 

**illmaceyou** :-(

 

**bibibaby** ;-*

 

**illmaceyou** >:-(

 

**hotterthanhell** i cant believe len was flirting with palmer

 

**icecoldbaby** so were you mick

 

**hotterthanhell** oh yeah

 

**RayofSunshine** ??flirting??????

 

**bibibaby** it was pretty obvi ray

 

**RayofSunshine** i thought they were giving me platonic compliments

 

**icecoldbaby** nope ;)

 

**RayofSunshine** Oh!

 

**illmaceyou** gay

 

**icecoldbaby** you???? were also??? flirting w him???

 

**illmaceyou** yeah and

 

**bibibaby** um ok

 

**bibibaby** anyway so kendra are you like single

 

**momfriend** yes but im also straight

 

**bibibaby** sure you are

 

**bibibaby** i saw the way you were looking at caitlin during lunch 

 

**bibibaby** you dont fool me

 

**momfriend** I?? would never??? 

  
**bibibaby** ;)


	3. Froyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> froyo

**myLEG** god I love froyo

 

**bibibaby** honestly? mood

 

**icecoldbaby** now I want froyo

 

**icecoldbaby** someone come with me to get froyo mick is busy trying to hit on some chick named whos way out of his league

 

**myLEG** I’m at jitters they’re having a special come meet up w me 

 

**momfriend** I’ll come too

 

**bibibaby** I’m in

 

**icecoldbaby** nice

 

*

 

**icecoldbaby** where are y’all 

 

**bibibaby** we’re literally right by the door

 

**icecoldbaby** no???

 

**bibibaby** yes???

 

**_icecoldbaby_ ** _ sent one (1) photo _

 

**bibibaby** … 

 

**bibibaby** ur at the wrong jitters

 

**icecoldbaby** never speak of this 

 

*

 

**icecoldbaby** im here

 

**bibibaby** r u sure 

  
**bibibaby** okok Ok please don’t throw that cup at me it’s hot :(


	4. (Pan)ic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very very short raymond thing

**icecoldbaby** so like can you ask him for me or what

 

**bibibaby** calm ur gay ass down i already said i would godd

 

**icecoldbaby** and ur gonna do it in the gc right?

 

**icecoldbaby** cause then it wont be weird for me to know

 

 **bibibaby** yes oh my god will you stop micromanaging

 

**icecoldbaby** i will if you hurry up and ask!!!

 

**bibibaby** fine oh my god im doing it now hesus

-

 

**bibibaby** so Raymond 

 

**RayofSunshine** You can call me Ray! 

 

**bibibaby** so Ray

 

**bibibaby** I don't mean to be rude

 

**bibibaby** but which way do you swing

 

**RayofSunshine** You mean like sexuality? 

 

**bibibaby** yes that

 

**RayofSunshine** It really depends on personality, and stuff like that

 

**bibibaby** so ur pan

 

**RayofSunshine** I Googled it!  Yes, I am pansexual

  
**icecoldbaby** hmmm


	5. Wow, Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes

**bibibaby** oh my god

 

**bibibaby** the guy in front of me just put five hour energy into a bottle of water

 

**icecoldbaby** that sounds… disgusting.

 

**RayofSunshine** Maybe he’s trying to dilute it?

 

**myLEG** why would anyone??? ever??? 

 

**hotterthanhell** sounds like something Len would do

 

**icecoldbaby** Offended

 

**hotterthanhell** you know you would

 

**bibibaby** update he just went to the bathroom and it was n o t water

 

**momfriend** did u taste it???

 

**bibibaby** no I sniffed it duh

 

**icecoldbaby** so what you’re saying is, this man put a Five Hour Energy into a water bottle, full of v o d k a

 

**bibibaby** yep 

 

**hotterthanhell** sounds even more like something len would do

 

**illmaceyou** big mood

 

**illmaceyou** big, big mood

 

**bibibaby** holy crap

 

**bibibaby** HOLY FUCKIN HELL

 

**bibibaby** THATS RIP 

 

**bibibaby** THAT IS RIP GODDAMN HUNTER

 

**icecoldbaby** honestly? why am I surprised

 

**hotterthanhell** then hes probs doing it cause he's british and he's hoping it kills him

 

**illmaceyou** that sounded vaguely like self projection, mick 

 

**hotterthanhell** fuck you birdbrain 

 

**ripitup** you lot know I get these messages right

 

**RayofSunshine** Haha, oops!

 

**icecoldbaby** haha busted.

 

**momfriend** this whole study group thing is turning out to be way more fun than I thought!!

 

**bibibaby** wow what a subtle topic change, kendra

 

**hotterthanhell** rt

 

**illmaceyou** rt 

 

**icecoldbaby** rt.

  
**myLEG** rt 


	6. Flix n chll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance!

**bibibaby** hey ray

 

**RayofSunshine** Yeah, Sara?

 

**bibibaby** so ive got algebra 2 with Mr. Thawne right

 

**RayofSunshine** Yikes, that's a tough one!

 

**bibibaby** yes, yes it is you adorable man

 

**bibibaby** and so I thought, you coukd come over and you could tutor me 

 

**bibibaby** if you know what I mean ;)

 

**icecoldbaby** you complete and utter vixen 

 

**bibibaby** ;;;;;)))))

 

**RayofSunshine** I would never pass up the chance to help a friend in need, Sara!

 

**bibibaby** wonderful

 

\--

**_bibibaby_ ** _ to  _ **_icecoldbaby_ **

 

**bibibaby** …

 

**icecoldbaby** yes

 

**bibibaby** somehow… we are  _ actually studying  _

 

**icecoldbaby** but you never study

 

**bibibaby** i know!!!!!!!!!!!!  >:(

 

**bibibaby** but when I told him I wanted to, like, netflix n chill or smtn instead of studying he just gave me the most pouty look and he even stuck his lip out and I couldn't say no so now were studying for the algebra 2 test

 

**icecoldbaby** wow

 

**icecoldbaby** does he even know what nextfix and chill is 

  
**bibibaby** I honestly don't know

**Author's Note:**

> ripitup triggered


End file.
